A Different Life
by The-Glitter-Girl
Summary: What if Claire never was in? Set during Dial L For Loser. Redone and still in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Life**

**What would have happened if Claire had never been accepted by the PC? Starts after the trip to Lake Placid. Even though she wasn't in she was expelled for the same reason. I know it's kind of confusing but just go with me okay.**

**Background Info:**

**Claire's only friend is Layne.**

**Kristen never dropped the poor bomb.**

**Dylan is still trying to diet.**

**Alicia is still trying to take over Massie's alpha spot. But is not exactly like in the series.**

**Massie is still a bitch, but she's the bitch on top. And that's all that really matters right?**

**Pairings:**

**Massie/ Derrick**

**Alicia/ Josh at the beginning**

**Dylan/ Kemp**

**Cam/ Claire (Sort of.)**

**Kristen/ Plovert**

* * *

><p><strong>So if you read this before you will notice that there are very few changes made to this chapter. I was rereading this story and decided it was the best one I had written and published so this is the story I will focus on first. I hope that you enjoy it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Expelled<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a mind full of ideas.

**The Block's Guest House**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Monday, March 11**

**9:40 A.M.**

Today was Claire's first day of being expelled from Octavian County Day and she found herself bored out of her mind. Her computer had been confiscated along with her cell phone and anything that was even remotely fun such as her camera.

The only thing in her room that was her parents had left her was her school books, her clothes, and her bed. They had even gone through the trouble to make the walls bare and boring, so the morning was shaping up to be extremely bland and boring.

She sighed and questioned for the millionth time why she had decided it was necessary to try to help Dylan. Why hadn't she left dealing with a she-demon to the rest of the she-demons?

Oh why I must be cursed with such compassion, she thought to herself.

She grabbed her history book and began reading in the truly fascinating life of Napoleon. Not.

* * *

><p><strong>The Westchester Mall<strong>

**Starbucks**

**Monday, March 11**

**10:30 A.M.**

On the opposite end of the spectrum the Pretty Committee found themselves celebrating the great miracle that was their expulsion from OCD.

They toasted their over priced drinks to the endless days at the mall and the lack of school. The only one who seemed to have a problem with their predicament was Kristen, but she hid behind an excuse that she wouldn't be allowed to pay for all the things she would want to buy.

She told the other girls that her mom was making her study philosophy because she wanted her to know what she was throwing away the truth was she just didn't want the PC to catch her looking at the clearance rack. Her mom was so upset at the moment she couldn't even look at Kristen let alone assign her projects. This studying would hopefully get her back in her mom's good graces.

Dylan was fine with the expulsion. Her mom had broken with her teacher. Thank Gawd! Dylan was kind of glad that she got to take break, school was just so stressful. She deserved a vacation and it wasn't like she was in trouble, it was all her mom's fault so she couldn't be blamed, so she didn't see what all the fuss was about.

Alicia was in heaven, sure she'd been kicked out of school but who truly cared she was having the time of her life. If any problems arose and she suddenly decided she need to go back to school, her dad could just sue them, until then she would be living it up, why not her AmEx could definitely keep up.

Massie was so happy about her expulsion. Her parents didn't even seem to mind that she had been kicked out of one of the most prestigious schools in the country, which may or may not have been the way the facts had been presented but who cares. She didn't have to endure anymore boring history lessons or algebra classes she was free.

She had her whole life ahead of her and a credit card in her name. What could be better.

Which was why she was shocked when she got to the mall to find nothing new. I mean sure it's March and it was in between seasons but really!

When Massie had seen her beloved mall turned into a bargain basement, she felt like crying but she held back her tears and put on a brave smile. At least she wasn't at school.

* * *

><p><strong>The Block's Guest House<strong>

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Thursday, March 14**

**3:30 P.M.**

Claire, who had long enough given up on homework and the such to counting the number of words in her science text book, when people walked in appeared as if she were reading but she had long ago given up but with nothing else to do she had to improvise.

Today her parents had come in at least six or seven times to smile at her persistent work. This time they came in and their smiles seemed to be too big to on their faces yet they didn't look the least bit forced.

"Sweet Heart," Her mom called in that sweet way her mom talked. "We have some good news."

Here her dad took over. "Despite the fact you were expelled from school, we really would like to reward your hard work this week." She almost laughed there, but she kept it in. "Kendra was telling us that Massie was taking something of an educational fieldtrip to a television studio and you are welcome to join the other girls, would you like to go?"

I thought it over for a minute but finally answered, "No thank you, I think I'd rather keep studying here, but would it be alright if I could get my computer and look up a couple things in my history book."

They looked a little disappointed but agreed at least I'd have some entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, I bet you thought she'd go, but don't worry it'll make sense soon.<strong>

**Please review even if it's just to tell me to update. I'm really committing to this story so I'll try to update at least once every two weeks.**

**If you have any questions just send them in a review and I'll either reply directly or just put it in my next update.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Phone Call<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or any of the characters portrayed in it.

**The Block's Guest House**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Friday, March 15**

**7:30 P.M.**

Claire had just finished my homework Layne had brought over when my recently returned phone began to ring. The caller ID said MASSIE BLOCK she considered hitting ignore but she decided to answer and see why she was calling her.

(Phone Call from Rupert Mann)

Claire: Hello?

Rupert: Hello, is this Claire?

Claire: ~Surprised by the unfamiliar voice.~ Yes, may I ask who is calling?

Rupert: Of course, my apologies. My name is Rupert Mann and you were second in this girl's phone book. I would like to invite you and all your friends to come down to LA and audition for a part in my newest movie.

Claire: ~Speechless~

Rupert: Of course we have arranged a private jet in order to transport you all there- excuse me are you still there, Claire?

Claire: Oh, sorry! Yes I'm still here.

Rupert: The audition will be on Monday. Then there will be a three week shoot. Do you believe there will be a problem with school?

Claire: No, I don't think so, but is there anyway we could get a tutor so we can keep up?

Rupert: Brilliant! That solves that problem, Oh that reminds me, the red head is not invited. I was informed this whole mess was her fault. Wait you're not the red head are you?

Claire: ~Curious and still shocked~ No, that's Dylan.

Rupert: Thank you for your time, and would you mind sending my assistant a list of everyone going and their parents' numbers, so that I can contact them? Her email is StellarStella **(A/N random email)**

Claire: Sure, it'll be there soon.

Rupert: Thank you, Claire. I can't wait to meet you in person.

Claire: Thank you, Rupert.

(End Call.)

When Claire finished her conversation she stared at the wall shocked, what was that? She blinked and sent her parents names and their phone numbers.

Claire sighed and brushed through her hair and straightened her clothes, so she'd look presentable as she made the dreaded trek across the lawn to the Block Estate.

* * *

><p><strong>The Block Estate<strong>

**Massie's Room**

**Friday, March 15**

**7:35 PM**

The girls waited with bated breath for a call from Rupert Mann. Alicia had gotten a call, supposedly, from Mr. Mann, but they thought it had just been Josh messing with them, however as their phones remained stubbornly silent they began to wonder if it had really been him.

They were shaken out of their stupor by a sharp knocking on Massie's door; Massie got up and saw Claire standing at her bedroom door. To tell the truth Claire's style had improved drastically, she still wore those horrid Keds, but really...

"Um. Kuh- Laire, why are you in my house?" She all but shrieked.

Claire still a bit in shock from the call she had received didn't with her usual sharp wit. "I just got off the phone with a very interesting man."

The Pretty Committee gasped. "You talked to Rupert Mann?", "No fair!" and "Opposite of cool!"

Massie looked unhappy but asked what had happened.

"Well we talked, and he invited everyone up to LA to audition for some movie." Claire said slightly breathless.

Massie was cursing herself for putting that particular number in her phone, but it had pleased her mom, but really! This could have ruined everything!

"Oh, actually not everyone, he said Dylan couldn't go because apparently it's her fault..." She trailed off when Dylan began sobbing.

"It was an accident!" Dylan said shakily and ran to the bathroom to cry in peace.

"Anyway, he said he wants me to send a list of who's going and their parental contact information. I already sent mine in so I was wondering who else was going."

Massie was ready to scream! "Who said you could go, LBR?" She said through her grinding teeth.

"Rupert Mann. He said he was really interested in meeting me in person." Claire said confidently, placing a strand of her white blond hair behind her ear.

Damn her, Massie thought. She felt like her world just might implode! This was all Alicia's fault if she hadn't been so convinced that it had been Josh that had called Claire would have been left at home like the loser should have been. But then again there would be just another way she could crush Claire. Maybe this was a blessing rather than a curse!

"Fine," Massie replied still a little irritated "Well I don't know about the rest of you but there is no way I'm about to miss out on this. Give me the email so I can tell him who's going. You two are going, right?" She said looking pointedly at her friends.

"Opposite of no!" Alicia replied immediately.

Kristen bit her lip and looked down, there was no way she was going to be able to covince her mom to let her do this.

"I'd really like to go, but I don't think my mom will let me go across the country to audition for a movie." Kristen said sadly, she felt like crying. It was so unfair why girls like Alicia and Massie got all the opportunities.

Dylan's rough voice rose from the bathroom. "Well at least not all of you are leaving me, I still have one friend."

"That's not true, we all love you Dyl, but you have to understand what a huge thing this is for us. This is our chance to be something great. Do you want us to give that up?" Massie said in her most sickly sweet voice. Hoping she'd appreciate the words even if she didn't mean it, I mean really give up her chance. Please!

"No, I'll be fine; me and Kristen can survive a couple shopping sprees and lattes without you. We'll miss you so much though! Don't forget us when you're rich and famous movie stars in Hollywood!"

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think?<strong>

**Review and tell me, please!**

**Love You All!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique Series and if you do I'd be happy to buy it off of you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Planes<p>

Teterboro Airport

Gelding Studios Private Jet

Monday, March 16th

7:37 A.M.

"Hurry, girls!" Judi Lyons called. "This plane is amazing, it's better than that hotel we stayed at when the roof started leaking."

Claire blushed scarlet, she may not like Alicia or Massie but really this level of embarrassment should be considered child abuse. All day her mom had pointed out the fancy fixtures of the airport and car, while Massie and Alicia snickered behind her.

Claire peeked her head in; she had to admit it _was_ amazing. She managed to keep her composure and step nimbly on the plane.

Massie watched this in amusement the Claire she had first met would have probably been bouncing by now. Thank Gawd she didn't have to face her future career with such a loser. Not to say Claire was cool as was apparent from her clothes, really who went to Hollywood in Gap.

Massie took a moment to admire her new Alice + Olivia Mckell Pleated Double Column Dress. She looked good. She looked at Alicia and they did a silent squeal.

"Rate me," Alicia giggled.

"Hmm, love the Lauren by Ralph Lauren Dress Cap Sleeve Square Neck Dress, and just ah-dore the GUESS "Gracia" Platform Booties. 9.6" She decided.

Alicia carefully scanned her outfit, "The Alice + Olivia Mckell Pleated Double Column Dress complements you nearly perfectly, not to mention those Cole Haan "Air Violet" Pumps, which I so want by the way. 9.8"

A 9.8? Not on the most important day of her life! "How can I improve?" Massie asked in her best I-don't-really-care-I'm-just-trying-to-be-polite voice, while secretly begging her to answer.

Alicia appraised her a second time. "More lip gloss and take off some eye shadow." She said after what felt like forever.

Massie calmly walked to the bathroom, taking great care not to run, despite how much she wanted to.

She finally arrived and looked at herself. What had she been thinking when she put on her purple eye shadow, it was much to bright it made her look completely washed out! Massie quickly grabbed a moist cloth and carefully removed the offensive color.

Now what color to use? She briefly considered a smoky eye look, but instantly decided against it. She need to look different then some random LBR that auditions for movies their whole life and never gets a part.

After two minutes of staring at her palette of colors she chose a light gold. She looked up. She looked good, now some lip gloss.

Massie picked one of her multiple glosses at random and started applying it.

Now I look perfect, Massie thought to herself and exited the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Claire was bored out of her mind. She had already watched her favorite movie, Grease. (<strong>AN my favorite movie!** ) She pulled out her old iPod classic and switched it on. Although the music played loudly in her ears, she couldn't tell you what was playing.

The truth was she, Claire Lyons, was scared. She wanted this part so badly, not just to prove to Massie Block what she was missing, but to get the opportunity to be in such an talented and awesome directors movie, well… It blew her mind.

Success was so close, but so far out of reach, just look who she had to compete with. Alicia Riviera, arguably the prettiest girl in America, and Massie Block, the most confident person in the world; no argument necessary.

Claire took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. She could do this it wasn't her first try at acting after all. She had done theatre back in Orlando, which gave her a little bit of edge over them. But was it enough?

She sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it wasn't too long. Please review!<strong>

**Next chapter the girls arrive in Hollywood.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! If you have read this book you will most likely notice the similarities between my story and the book this intentional there will be more differences as this continues however I don't believe that everything would change just because Claire did not become BFF's with the PC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beverly Hills<strong>

**California**

**Le Baccarat Hotel**

**Suite 2544**

**Monday, March 16**

**11:00 AM**

The first thing the girls saw as they walked through the door of Suite 2544 was a giant chocolate chip cookie with the words, Welcome to Los Angeles, written in Reese's Pieces.

"It was delivered an hour ago" explained the overly excitable bell boy, Avery R.

"Who's it from?" Alicia asked in a tone that made it seem that her interest was simply polite and she really wouldn't care one way or another.

The bell boy was too preoccupied attempting to drag in the ridiculous amount of luggage into the room to attempt responding, Claire, seeing this, volunteered to check for a card.

"Gawd, Kuh- Laire! Calm down." Massie said rolling her eyes. "Try not to look so eager." She was of course eager to see what the note said but you wouldn't see her bounding across the room to see who had gifted them a giant cookie.

Properly abashed, Claire slowed her pace for the last 2 steps that it would take to reach the tasteful gift. She opened the small white envelope that had been placed carefully next to the present. She began to read the short note to herself but before she got to the third word Massie interrupted.

"Aloud, Kuh- Laire! We're not freaking mind readers!"

Claire blushed scarlet and mumbled something that sounded like sorry. Then she cleared her throat and began reading.

"To my future starlet. Hollywood awaits you! Best, Rupert. P.S. Enjoy this cookie now. It will be your last."

Despite the friendly tone the letter seemed to give off Claire began feeling anxious and her hand instinctively went to the little plastic bag in her pocket. Inside the bag contained five gummy worms, a gift from her ridiculously sweet boyfriend Cam Fisher. She had been trying to save them but when she felt nervous her hand seemed to move of its' own accord, as it brought one of the sugar worms to her mouth. She resisted and managed to keep one of her sugary treats from meeting an early end.

Massie didn't appear to be struggling with any nerves at all. She glided across the room and took the little card from Claire, who looked at her in surprise, as she stuck it in her bag.

"It's for the newsletter. I'm sure you read it," Massie replied to the shocked expression on Claire's face.

"Anyway I'm going to get ready, Rupert's assistant is supposed to be here in an hour. Come on Leesh let's get ready."

Alicia squealed eagerly and they walked into a room discussing what they would be wearing and slammed the door. And with that Claire was alone.

Claire decided she would spend the time to properly examine the hotel room she began looking and photographing the room because she knew that if she didn't no one would. She was still doing this when Alicia and Massie came out.

She didn't even notice them at first they simply stood there snickering at her eagerness.

"You're not going to meet Rupert Mann wearing that are you?!" Alicia asked in a tone that clearly said she was only just holding back laughter.

Claire, who in fact had been planning to wear the clothes she simply blushed and replied, "Of course not Alicia, I was just going to change."

She went into the bedroom and began frantically searching through her duffel for something to wear. She grabbed a nice looking shirt that had been one of the many pieces of clothing that Kendra had told her Massie had gotten her as a Christmas present. She of course knew this was a lie but the clothes were really cute...

She put on the shirt and a nice, but not to formal skirt and pulled a brush through her hair. She smiled at her reflection, she looked good. She was ready for Hollywood.

By the time they reached the lobby Claire had begun to doubt her earlier confidence. Massie and Alicia were so beautiful and she couldn't compete with them, how could she possibly hope to star in a movie.

It didn't help that every time Massie or Alicia looked at her they would begin giggling and snickering to each other.

And then there was her mother.

"Oh, they look so glamorous, don't they, Kendra?" People began staring at them and Claire turned the color of a ripe tomato.

"Please try to control your mother, Kuh- Laire!" Massie whispered yelled to her. But as much as she wanted to at that moment she couldn't do anything about the excitement her mother was feeling.

Her mother attempted to get them to take a picture in front of the fountain but luckily Massie interrupted saying that she had found Emma. She attempted not to look to relieved as she almost ran after Alicia and Massie.

Emma was on the phone speaking in a thick British accent when she saw them she quickly hung up. "The press has been up me bum all moh-ning. The-hh desperate to find who will be replacing Hadley." (**A/N Sorry couldn't resist putting that in it made me laugh so hard I was practically cry**.) She was not what any of them had expected. She was naturally pretty but not overly so and she appeared to be dressed more comfortably than fashionable although she did look

"Aren't we all." Alicia said as sweetly as she could manage.

"Look no further." Massie said with a curtsy.

Alicia rolled her eyes at Massie's display, while Claire felt her heart sink. How could she compete with that.

Massie continued her display by introducing her mother as her manager and making a point to mention how she liked to be prompt and Emma was once again was impressed with how professional she was being.

As they were getting ready to head to the studio Kendra and Judi left to go shopping on Rodeo Drive and as they left the hotel three girls thought. Here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. I'm going to try to make all my future chapters more like this without all the scene changes all the time. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review even if you hated it. <strong>


End file.
